I Have You Now
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Sephiroth sneaks in to rape Vincent, but can you really rape the willing? SephVin they may be OOC


Everyone in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

**This is Chaos talking to Vincent**

_This is Vincent talking to Chaos_

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

Vincent sit at the window seal staring at the stairs.

**Boring!**

_Oh hush._

**Why do you never do any thing fun?**

_Because I have to deal with you._

**Oh well that's...HEY!**

Vincent smiled. All of the sudden there was a bang outside of the door. Vincent quickly grabbed for his gun. He turned to the door. He slowly open it and looked while pointing his gun. No one was there.

_Strange._

**There's a present near. I think it's behind you**

Vincent turned and looked. He noticed that the window was open.

"That was closed before," he said.

**What ever it is, it sure can move fast.**

"Talking to your self again?" a voice from behind asked.

Vincent turned around and his eyes widen. There stood none other then Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled Vincent toward him.

"Miss me?" he asked.

Vincent's eyes narrowed and pointed his gun to Sephiroth's forehead.

"Now now," Sephiroth said, "No need for that."

He bent down and kissed Vincent. Vincent dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. He deepen the kiss. They broke in need for air a few minuets later.

"Seems like you need me about as bad as I need you," Sephiroth commented.

"I guess so," Vincent agreed.

"Here I thought that I get to rape you again," Sephiroth pouted.

Vincent smirked.

"You can't rape the willing," he stated.

Sephiroth smiled.

**Finally we get some action!**

_Hush._

"Allow me to do the honor then," said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took off Vincent's cloak. He reached for the buttons of his shirt when Vincent grabbed his hands.

"Hold it," said Vincent, "That's a little unfair."

"How so?" Sephiroth asked confused.

"It's a little unfair that You take off all of my clothes, but still have all of your's on," Vincent answered.

"Then how do we settle this?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk.

Vincent smiled and took off Sephiroth's shoulder protectors.

"You take something off of me and I'll take something off on you," answered Vincent, "Deal?"

"Deal," said Sephiroth with a grin.

Sephiroth reached for Vincent's claw and slowly took it off. Vincent flinched a little when his blacked arm was reviled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Sephiroth said, "So no need to be shy."

Vincent nodded and took off Sephiroth's gloves. He then looked at Sephiroth's face and noticed that he was grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"I say we spice this up," Sephiroth answered.

"Huh?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth then kissed Vincent deeply while taking his shirt off.

"Then I said let's go ahead and take the rest off," said Vincent.

Sephiroth's smile got bigger. After a few minuets of taken the rest of their clothes off, Sephiroth had Vincent pinned on the bed. He put 2 fingers into Vincent's mouth, coating it with his saliva. He took them out push them into Vincent's entrance and started thrusting.. Vincent shut his eyes tight in pain.

"It'll feel better soon, I promise," said Sephiroth.

"I hope so," Vincent commented.

Sephiroth angled his fingers and thrust them, hitting Vincent's prostate. Vincent arched his back moaned. Sephiroth thrust about 4 more times before pulling out. Vincent whimpered. Sephiroth then put his cock in Vincent. He angled it and started to thrust hitting his prostate again. Vincent Scratched at Sephiroth's back with his blacken arm making it bleed.

"Oh," Sephiroth moaned getting turned on by the pain on his back.

"Faster," Vincent ordered.

Sephiroth went faster.

"Sephiroth...harder!" Vincent moaned.

Sephiroth went harder.

"Vincent!" Sephiroth shouted when he release.

"Seph!" Vincent also shouting when he release.

Sephiroth pulled out and clasped beside Vincent.

"Vince," said Sephiroth.

Vincent turned his head and looked at him.

"Happy Valentine's day," He said fall asleep.

Vincent ran his fingers through Sephiroth's hair and smiled. He kissed him on the forehead.

"You too," Vincent said before falling asleep.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Based off of this: art/SephVin-I-Have-You-Now-140628681


End file.
